


Keep It Casual

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [31]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny tries to play the game right.





	Keep It Casual

He was in an endless downward spiral, and (as always) she had to be a part of it. For two people who had never been involved, his most heated moments seemed to be shared with her.  
  
Neither had spoken of the one night stand to anyone, fearing the loss of their relationships. 

However, in moments like this, a casual passing seemed like a decorated invitation to find the nearest corner of privacy.  
  
Clearing his throat, tearing his brooding gaze from her ocean blues, he smiled towards Olivia as she returned to the table, reminding himself. 

_It’s one night. Nothing more._


End file.
